The Wielder of the Sword
by the lale
Summary: After the ring has been safely destroyed, middle earth prospers again. Decades later, a new story unfolds, a story of a young girl, who will wield the legendary sword of the master hero and lead middle earth to victory, or doom.


In the land of middle earth, decades after what was written down in history as the battle for the ring of power, the one ring, another tale unfolds. A tale of a young being who will change the lands of middle earth like that of the long past Frodo Baggins who have now become a history and a tale told around the hearth to scare the children.

The many creatures and different races of the fellowship have long passed away into different lands or to a different plane of existence. The long line of kings still stays, for now, Aragon's great grandson rules over Gondor and finally, peace comes to middle earth. Elves, dwarves, people and the hobbits all prosper. The forest grows back and life is good for all. The dark times have passed. There are still evil beings such as orcs and necromancers but they are being flushed out of middle earth, one by one.

In the mines of Morria, long after the defeat of the Dark Lord, our next tale of adventure unfolds. The mines use to be riddled with dwarves, and then with orcs and other dark spirits. The mines have been forgotten long ago. The dwarves have taken over the Misty Mountains but they did not dare take back Morria for it was rumored that the dark spirits still linger there, haunting everyone. Morria was far different from the grave everybody had known from the history books description of it from the last time anybody had entered it, when the fellowship of the ring passed through it. The bodies of the dead have long since decayed and the stones have been covered with ivy and other undergrowth. The stones and the pathways have turned to a ruin with the passing of time, yet it still stands.

Long ago, before even the existence of the ring that rules all, long before the existence of the Dark Lord and long before the existence of Mordor, there lived a hero. He was known as the mighty mage and the mighty swordsman, one who has the ability to kill anything who has ever crossed his path. He was beyond any folklore hero. He was said that he could kill any with a sweep of his sword; he could fling his arrow from his bow in a matter of milliseconds and can hit any target anywhere faster than any elf. It was said that he could chop down a whole forest with one swing of an axe and he could kill any demon and destroy any dark mage. He was said to have walked across the ocean to the land of the elves and had come back to Middle Earth to report his findings. He was said to have all the powers of the universe. Of course, when a hero becomes a hero, it is hard to separate the fact from the fiction and the fiction from the myths and the myths from realty.

The one great thing of the hero that nobody has ever known about him was his name and what made him so great. He was rumored to have traveled the lands and to have helped the poor yet no name was recorded. Books were written about the deeds he had done yet none about his name, origin or history. And in the end, nobody knew how he just disappeared from Middle Earth's surface, leaving his lands to mortal doom and without any protection. None knew where he comes from and to this day, nobody quite does. None knew where he went and to this day, nobody does. Of course, the hero is not the point of our story. It will be saved for another. The point of the story was where his powers came from. How did he become so incredible that there was nothing to stop him, in the evil ridded world?

That comes to the sword he wield, the one thing he would not separate from. Some say that he left middle earth to leave them nothing behind. He left to leave them to doom and in some ways, he did leave them to doom for they were unprepared to face the dark world alone. Yet they cooped and to this day, they are prospering and living. But unknown to everybody, the hero did not leave his beloved land to leave nothing behind for he left them something more important to him than his life. He left them his sword, his sword of power. Yet nobody has found it and it would have remained unfound, if not for a little girl, who had no idea what was going on. And the land of middle earth will fall on her shoulders again, just like it did on Frodo Baggins (again, another story) and she will overcome it, or lead all of middle earth to doom.


End file.
